


Ночь после

by fidelity



Series: Eat Me Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Sam, Dominance, Light BDSM, M/M, Submission, Top Gabriel, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что произошло после. И не говорите, что не хотели узнать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ночь после

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like You Didn't Want To Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946317) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



– В следующий раз, – начал Габриэль низким и сексуальным тоном; слова стекали с его губ, как мёд, пока он медленно ласкал себя. – В следующий раз я хочу, чтобы ты тщательно побрился. Тогда я разрешу тебе продемонстрировать, что ты умеешь. Но мне не нравится раздражение от щетины, питомец. Поэтому не сегодня.

Сэм задрожал, всё ещё сидя на коленях. Он потерял счёт времени, когда они перешли в спальню, но, судя по боли в ногах, прошёл достаточно долгий период. Впрочем, с каждой секундой боль становилась всё менее и менее значительной. Казалось, что предыдущий сносящий крышу оргазм был всего лишь репетицией перед главным событием, Сэм уже терял рассудок. С тех пор как они покинули гостиную, Габриэль ни разу к нему не притронулся, просто сказал сесть на чудесно мягкий ковёр около кровати, а потом игнорировал его, раздеваясь и ища что-то в шкафах. К тому времени как Габриэль остался без одежды, Сэм был готов умолять. Но получил только больше поддразниваний.

– Что ты скажешь насчёт этого, м? – спросил Габриэль, покачивая перед ним парой очень блестящих и очень прочных на вид наручников. – Ты хотел бы надеть их для меня?

Сэм кивнул настолько нетерпеливо, что поморщился бы от своих действий, если бы не сходил с ума от желания. 

– Мне нравится это знать, – Габриэль хитро посмотрел на него, а потом, к огромному разочарованию Сэма, убрал наручники. Потом он показал Сэму ошейники, верёвки, кляпы, поводки и ремни, выставляя всё перед ним напоказ, но так ничего и не используя. Все известные Сэму девайсы для ограничения движения и парочка неизвестных появлялись перед его носом. И когда небольшое представление Габриэля подошло к концу, Сэм был готов сам привязать себя к спинке кровати.

Беспомощно вздыхая, Сэм наблюдал, как Габриэль встал перед ним настолько близко, что Сэм мог ощутить его запах. Габриэль начал дрочить размашистыми и медленными движениями, заставляя Сэма предвкушать. Габриэль был настолько близко, что время от времени его рука задевала лицо Сэма, когда ласкала головку члена. И каждый раз дыхание покидало Сэма под напором потрясающего удовольствия. Судя по всему, то, что он провёл без прикосновений около часа, заставляло каждое малейшее касание к коже ощущаться очень интимным.

– У тебя такое красивое лицо, дорогой. Когда-нибудь я как следует его разукрашу. Не могу дождаться момента, когда увижу свою сперму, капающую с него. Скользящую вниз по твоим щекам… – Габриэль начал дрочить быстрее, и на один короткий чудесный миг Сэм подумал, что он действительно выполнит своё обещание. Но скорость движений снова уменьшилась, и Сэм застонал от разочарования. В глубине души он был удивлён, потому что, хотя большую часть жизни он и был счастливо бисексуален, и мужчины ему нравились почти так же сильно, как женщины, ему никогда настолько сильно не нравились члены и их содержимое. Сэму гораздо больше по душе было получать такое внимание, но в этот момент он был готов кричать с крыш домов, что он был шлюхой, желающей спермы, если бы только Габриэль разрешил ему получить её.

– Не говоря уже о других частях тела. Ты очень красивый, малыш, – прошептал Габриэль, взглядом оставляя горячие следы на коже Сэма, наслаждаясь его дрожью.

– Боже, ты такой привлекательный. Такой чистый. Непорочный, – сказал Габриэль с едва сдерживаемым желанием. И Сэм почувствовал, как его рот открылся, потому что насколько бы близко ни был Габриэль, до этого момента он не показывал намерений немедленно сократить расстояние между ними. В этом Сэм винил себя и своё отсутствие самоконтроля. Но неожиданно Габриэль на его глазах терял самообладание, и Сэм застонал, когда фасад Габриэля начал трескаться по краям.

– Это всё моё, не так ли? Эта красивая кожа. Скажи, что это всё моё, – Габриэль тяжело дышал, начиная дрочить быстрее.

– Да, всё твоё, – прохрипел Сэм, его голос стал грубее из-за долгого молчания.

Сэм почти закричал, когда Габриэль отступил назад, сжал основание своего члена и вернулся с пика с, казалось, огромным усилием.

– Тайм-аут, – выдохнул он, и у Сэма ушла секунда на то, чтобы с нарастающим ужасом осознать, что сказал Габриэль.

– Ты шутишь? – просипел Сэм. – Сейчас?!

– Не горячись. Просто хочу убедиться, что мы хотим одного и того же. 

– Мы хотим одного и того же. Доволен?

– Очень. Где я могу оставлять метки?

Сэм был готов откусить Габриэлю голову за то, что он начал играть в «Двадцать вопросов». Но Сэм заставил себя всё обдумать и решил, что, принимая во внимание ситуацию, лучше всего в этот момент было проявить благоразумие.

– Можно везде, где прикроет футболка, – быстро проговорил Сэм. – Мы можем вернуться к нашему занятию?

В ту же секунду Габриэль снова оказался в его личном пространстве, наклоняясь так, что они находились почти нос к носу. 

– Что угодно ради тебя, питомец, – проурчал Габриэль, и по Сэму пробежались мурашки из-за потрясающей перемены в атмосфере, которая происходила всякий раз, когда Габриэль входил в роль. – Или, лучше сказать, «что угодно для меня», хм? Всё равно я могу взять всего тебя, так?

– Да. Господи, да, – прошептал Сэм. Его желание настолько быстро снова взлетело до того же уровня, на каком было до тайм-аута, что у Сэма закружилась голова.

– Я оставлю на тебе метки, сладкий, – пробормотал Габриэль, двигаясь ближе, пока его губы не оказались около уха Сэма. – Сделаю так, чтобы все узнали, что ты принадлежишь мне.

Сэм заскулил в ответ. А потом до побелевших костяшек сжал руки в кулаки, потому что Габриэль плавно опустился на колени рядом с ним, а затем его горячие губы оказались на ключице Сэма. К тому времени, как Габриэль закончил, а на коже Сэма расцветал тёмный синяк, он был почти уверен, что мог кончить просто от этого, не нуждаясь в какой-то дополнительной стимуляции. Сэм простонал из-за острой боли, когда Габриэль сделал засос около его соска, а потом передвинулся к другому боку, чтобы сделать ещё. Казалось, Габриэль пытался выполнить симметричный узор. Сэм бы подумал, что Габриэль возбуждён меньше, чем он, если бы не слышал быстрых вздохов около своей разгорячённой кожи каждый раз, когда Габриэль прикасался к ней. Всё больше и больше красно-пурпурных пятен появлялось на груди Сэма, и к концу он настолько тяжело дышал, что Габриэль больше не мог приложиться к коже на время, достаточное, чтобы оставить удовлетворяющую его метку. 

– Расставь колени пошире, – приказал Габриэль, и Сэм завозился, чтобы подчиниться. Ноги сильно затекли. Сэм почувствовал, что его переполненяют ощущения, когда Габриэль оседлал его левое бедро, обвил руки вокруг шеи и прижался к нему. Это был самый сильный контакт кожи с кожей, который он пока получил, и Сэм почти зарыдал от усилия, которое требовалось, чтобы держать руки при себе.

– Такой хороший мальчик. Мой маленький послушный любимец, – промурлыкал Габриэль между тяжёлыми вдохами. – Хочешь дотронуться?

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне дотронуться до тебя, – умолял Сэм, отчаянно надеясь, что это был не риторический вопрос.

– Ты будешь делать только то, что я скажу тебе, да? Сможешь?

– Да, да, клянусь, я смогу!

– Хорошо, поверни ладони вверх.

От Сэма потребовалось усилие, чтобы разжать кулаки. Но парень был вознаграждён, когда Габриэль потянулся вниз и устроил его левую руку так, чтобы твёрдый и пульсирующий от притока крови член Габриэля лежал на его ладони. Порыв обхватить член пальцами был невероятно силён. 

– Сейчас я собираюсь кончить, – возбуждённо проговорил Габриэль. 

– А ты будешь ждать своей очереди как хороший питомец. Когда я кончу, ты можешь дотронуться до себя. Но ни секундой раньше, – предупредил он. Сэм сжал зубы настолько сильно, что заболела голова, но кивнул. Развязка была близка, он мог сделать это.

Габриэль одобрительно хмыкнул и очень медленно начал двигать бёдрами, мягко потираясь о ладонь Сэма, удерживаясь с помощью рук, сцепленных на его шее. Дыхание Габриэля гулом отдавалось в ухе Сэма, пока он двигался всё быстрее. Пальцы Сэма снова и снова вздрагивали из-за усилия не брать то, что было прямо здесь. Казалось, что прошла целая вечность, пока Сэм испытывал свой самоконтроль, а Габриэль приближался к пику.

Бёдра Габриэля дрожали, и он провёл зубами вдоль шеи к уху Сэма, пока без стеснения тёрся об него. 

– Сожми пальцы, сейчас. Сильно. 

Сэм был почти уверен, что будет больно, настолько сильно он сжал пальцы. Но Габриэль толкнулся членом, почти насухую, в этот крепкий захват, заставляя Сэма сочувственно поморщиться, а потом горячая сперма брызнула на бедро и бок парня. Рука Сэма быстро переместилась к его члену, он сразу же начал дрочить в бешеном темпе. Габриэль всё ещё стонал, отходя от своего оргазма, и впился зубами в плечо Сэма достаточно сильно, чтобы в глазах парня появились слёзы. Оргазм Сэма был похож на выстрел, быстрый, как молния, и неожиданный. Сэм практически до боли двигал рукой по члену, стонал и дрожал, пока сперма капала на них обоих.

В итоге Сэма так сильно трясло, что он с запозданием осознал, что он не один. Габриэль всё ещё висел на нём, руки крепко обнимали его шею, с каждым выдохом по его телу пробегала дрожь. Сэм осторожно, как мог, освободил свои липкие руки, обнял Габриэля и удерживал их обоих, пока дыхание не выровнялось. К тому времени как они перестали двигаться, Сэм начал ощущать боль сразу в нескольких местах и зашипел, когда Габриэль слез с него.

– Ты в порядке? – тихо спросил Габриэль.

– Жить буду, – сквозь сжатые зубы ответил Сэм и слегка пошатнулся, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Габриэль хихикнул и поддержал Сэма, обхватив за талию. 

– Я не спросил, умираешь ли ты, малыш. Просто хотел узнать, нужны ли тебе пакеты со льдом или ещё что-нибудь для коленей.

– А, нет, всё в порядке, – сказал Сэм, хотя до конца не был уверен, что это так. – Может быть, позже. А вот для плеча мне что-нибудь понадобится.

– Для плеча? – озадаченно спросил Габриэль. Сэм развернулся, чтобы Габриэль смог увидеть глубокие следы от своих зубов, отпечатанные на плоти мускулистого плеча парня.

– Чёрт, это я сделал? Прости. Я и правда не думал, что получится настолько жёстко.

– Всё нормально, – ответил Сэм, искренне улыбаясь Габриэлю. – Болит не очень сильно, но, думаю, может немного опухнуть.

– Пакет со льдом. Определённо.

– Попросить тебя принести его будет нахальством с моей стороны?

Габриэль выдохнул смешок.

– Нет, нахальством было бы завалиться на мою кровать и уделать всё спермой к тому моменту, как я вернусь. 

Он показал на коробку платочков сбоку от кровати и, подмигнув, вышел из комнаты. Сэм всё ещё пытался вытереть последние капли спермы с дорожки волос, ведущей от пупка к паху, когда вернулся Габриэль, одетый в смешные боксёры с нарисованными крылатыми членами.

– Серьёзно? – засмеялся Сэм.

– Эй, чур, не дразниться из-за трусов с членами. Особенно, если хочешь спать в моей кровати, – сказал Габриэль, плохо имитируя суровый тон. Сэм подумал, что это был удивительно тонкий способ коснуться вопроса о том, останется он на ночь или нет.

– Ты не против, если я посплю без одежды? Она далеко – в гостиной.

– Против? Шутишь? Я знаю людей, которые заплатили бы кучу денег, чтобы голышом поспать с кем-то, у кого такое же шикарное тело, как у тебя, – Габриэль хитро посмотрел на него и нырнул под одеяло.

– То есть ты бы не заплатил?

– Я расплатился с тобой первоклассными оргазмами, шутник. А теперь иди сюда.

Сэм улыбнулся и осторожно потянулся, вздрагивая, когда заныли колени. Габриэль подал пакет со льдом, и Сэм аккуратно, со вздохом облегчения, прижал его к пульсирующему плечу.

– Итак, – через секунду спросил Габриэль. – Тебе понравилась твоя первая проба господства и подчинения?

– А ты не заметил?!

– Оргазмы ничего не значат, Сэм. По-настоящему важно то, что ты думаешь после того, как эмоции улягутся.

Сэм какое-то время обдумывал это, осторожно перемещая пакет. 

– Ну… На самом деле, я пока не уверен, что думать.

Габриэль кивнул, как будто это и был ответ, которого он ждал.

– Тогда поспи. Волшебный метод. Если ночью колени будут сильно болеть, просто пихни меня, и я принесу ещё льда. 

Как только Сэм кивнул, Габриэль отключил свет и лёг. Примерно через минуту он придвинулся ближе и осторожно прижался к боку Сэма.

Учитывая то, что Габриэль почти не дотрагивался до него большую часть ночи, это казалось очень интимным. Но Сэму нравилось, и пока его тело расслаблялось рядом с телом Габриэля, он решил, что ему, возможно, тоже это нужно. Сэм всегда был кинестетиком, к постоянному недовольству Дина, потому что всё детство Сэм нападал на него с обнимашками. Поэтому отсутствие прикосновений было новым и странным опытом. Но всё было хорошо, и Сэм заснул. Рука Габриэля медленно и легко скользила по меткам на его груди.


End file.
